The Yiga's Fairy
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Alice is kidnapped on her way to the great fairy fountain in the Gerudo Desert when a Yiga Blademaster takes her. What will happen? Will she be enslaved? Or tortured? Perhaps they will use her power for their own uses. Or perhaps something more lighthearted will happen. Read to find out more. Warning there is attempted rape in the 4th chapter and is overall a dark fic
1. Chapter 1

The young woman sniffled softly and rubbed her red eyes, looking round her prison cell. She wore a simple red gerudo top and loose pants, her shoes missing, and her short blond hair was rumpled and sticking up in different directions. The oddest thing about her was the pair of faintly shimmering fairy wings attached to her back.

She sniffled and carefully trailed her fingers along the edges of her dulled pink wings, feeling the small tears along the edges. She rubbed her eyes and slumped, hugging her knees as she curled into a corner. She leaned into the walls as her wings settled loosely against her back and shoulders and wiped her cheeks.

Hearing the familiar, heavy steps towards the cells, she curled further into the shadows. Biting her lip, her shoulders shook as her eyes watered up. She stared at the floor under her arms and flinched when a torch lit the area, the steps stopping in front of her cell.

The Yiga Blademaster breath fanned through his mask, holding a torch up to fill her cell with light. She shifted slightly and slowly glanced up, staring at the painted mask. Quickly glancing down, she faintly noticed a bundle of bananas in the blademaster's hand and her stomach growled loudly.

She shifted slightly and blinked when his breathing hitched slightly, a short chuckle escaping his mask. Her cheeks burned and she looked up, glaring at him. She quickly snapped, "Don't laugh at me!"

She stiffened when she realized what she'd done and bit her lip, sinking back into the shadows when he set the torch into a holder beside the gate. She ducked her head as he unlocked the gate and swung it open, stepping inside the small room. She curled up tighter and began to tremble, gripping her knees tightly.

She bit her lip when she heard the blademaster kneel beside her and clenched her eyes shut, preparing herself for the worst. A moment passed and the only sound that filled the small space was his deep breaths puffing against his mask. She shifted slightly and prepared to peek up before blinking when she felt a gloved hand touch the edge of her wing, gently tracing the small tears.

She shifted slightly and glanced up over her arm, staring at the mask as he traced over the small tears in the sensitive flesh. Squirming slightly, she shifted her back against the corner and moved her wings to be out of his reach. She curled into herself and glanced up as he tilted his head, his hand faltering to his side.

She glanced down and mumbled, "May I have a banana?"

He stared at her and reached to his bundle of bananas, tugging one free before holding it out to her. She stared at his hand and slowly reached up, quickly taking the banana frrom his hand. He slowly tilted his head and watched as she peeled the banana, slowly taking a bite out of it.

He took a deep breath and broke off another banana, shifting to sit cross-legged. She stared and thickly swallowed, tugging the peel lower to eat more. She licked her lips and set the peel down, taking the banana from his open hand as she glanced over his shoulder.

Peeling the banana, she glanced back down to the floor as her mind raced. The gate was wide open, all she needed was to stun him with a tiny spell and she could get out. Feeling deep inside herself, she faintly felt just enough magic to stun him for a solid moment. Once she was past him, all she would need to do is run out and make it to the nearest fairy fountain to rejuvenate herself and heal.

Licking her lips, she shifted as her body tensed. She quickly flung the peel into his mask, casting a simple stun spell on him. He grunted in surprise and she bolted past, pushing him into the wall to get past his broad frame.

She quickly ran out and looked around, running towards the larger gate. She screeched when a harsh blade of wind snapped across her back and stumbled, crying out when she hit the ground. She sobbed and grabbed at the sand, pulling herself towards the door.

She yelled in pain when a hard shoe pressed against her back and clawed at the sand, tears streaming as she felt her wings rip in more spots. She sobbed and screamed into the ground, hitting it repeatedly. She continued to scream until her throat burned and sobbed softly, trembling and curling into herself once the shoe was lifted off.

She stiffened when she heard the blademaster kneel down and softly whimpered when he picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Pushing weakly against his arm, she sobbed softly and clenched her eyes shut. He easily held her and carried her back to her cell, setting her down in the back of the cell.

She sniffled and he patted her head, gathering up the banana peels before stepping outside. He locked the gate and stared at her, tilting his head. She stiffened when a low voice stated, "Try that again and die."

She curled up tightly and hugged her knees, burying her face in her legs. She sobbed and faintly noticed the torch light move away, the main gate closing with a heavy 'thud'. Sniffling, she curled up in the darkness and slowly managed to doze into a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice stared blankly at the gate and licked her chapped lips, the remaining bananas were eaten and the peels sat in a corner. She rested her head against the rough wall and her wings hung limply from her back, resting against the cool rock wall. It had possibly been days since the blademaster left her, his threat leaving her shaken and scared. She had no way to tell how much time had passed; the guards rotated irregularly and there were no windows, leaving her to believe she was underground.

Her chest tightened when she heard the main gate open and she blinked, focusing on the nearing torch light. She squinted and looked away, hearing the familiar feet stop in front of her cell. The torch's light bathed over her and she relaxed slightly when it was set beside the cell gate.

The sound of a key sliding into the gate had her breath catching in her throat, her eyes watering. She stiffly tucked her knees up as he moved into the cell and stared at the ceiling, attempting to ignore the heavy breathing from the blademaster kneeling in front of her. He was completely still as he watched her, his head tilted to the side.

Several moments of silence passed and she stiffened when she heard the faint noise of water sloshing around in a canteen. She glanced down and watched, her throat dry, as he twisted the cap off. Her eyes followed the canteen and he nudged his mask up, revealing his lips. He tipped the canteen back and she stared as water dribbled down his chin and into his collar.

She softly whimpered and closed her eyes. "Please," she softly whimpered.

He slid his mask into place and tilted his head, holding the canteen in his hand.

She glanced at the canteen and bit her lip, slowly reaching up to take it from his hand. She whined when he moved it out of reach and dropped her arm, a small cloud of sand dusting up. It had to have been several days since her last drink.

He moved closer and she closed her eyes, feeling the heat fr om his body near her. She whimpered softly when he looped his arm around her waist and guided his hand to the back of her head, guiding her to sit up properly. She slumped into his arm and rested her head in his palm, blinking up at the soulless mask.

He lifted the canteen in his right hand and guided it to her lips, tilting it back to let it slowly dribble into her mouth. She moaned softly and visibly relaxed, slowly drinking the cool water. She kept her eyes close as she drank and licked her lips when he pulled the empty canteen away.

She breathed slowly and let her wings droop on either side of his arm, the tears and rips visible. Slowly blinking her eyes open, she glanced at him. She faintly felt his eyes bearing into her and shifted slightly, pressing her hands into the sand to help her move.

She squeaked when he suddenly moved and pushed her forward, propping her up against his other arm. She stared at the ground and gripped his arm, feeling the thick muscles easily hold her up. She took a deep breath and shifted slightly, feeling his hand trace over the bright red streak across her back.

She stiffened and he looked over her wings, lifting one with a surprising gentleness. She tightened her grip and bit her lip, clenching her eyes shut. He examined the wing and softly hummed, gently setting it down.

She glanced up and loosened her grip. "I was going to a great fairy fountain to bathe in and heal."

He tilted his head and his chest rumbled as he lowly mumbled, "How does your magic return?"

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "It takes time naturally, but it's slow even with consistent food and water. Drinking the fairy fountain water quickens the process."

He nodded and gently guided her to lay on her side, laying her wings back onto the sand behind her. He set a fresh bundle of bananas on the ground and gathered up the peels before stepping out. She watched as he locked her cell back and watched the torch light fade away as he left the small, empty prison.

'Well,' she scowled as she thought, 'empty for all but one. One stupid, fairy who got kidnapped by the strangest Yiga Blademaster.'


	3. Chapter 3

Alice nibbled on a banana as she sat on a soft blanket and traced the pattern in the low light. Days, maybe even a week or two, had passed in relative peace. The blademaster returned once a day to give her fresh water and bananas and to walk her to a toilet. He had given her a blanket and pillow to sleep on after several visits.

She frowned and tossed the peel to the side, crossing her arms. He continued to hold her whenever he gave her water and would trace over her wings as she ate the food he provided. She thanked the goddesses when he first brought in real, cooked food and had suffered a few harsh tugs on her wings whenever she tried to eat too fast.

For the most part, he was mostly silent. He might ask one or two things, but would otherwise sit there and pet her wings. She finally asked him for some type of bedding and a constant light and was initially met with some resistance. Several days of pleading passed before he walked in with a lantern atop a folded blanket and pillow.

Before giving her the blanket, however, she was moved to another cell with a stone slab raised above the ground. The lantern sat far out of reach, outside of her cell and on a far away table. However, she enjoyed the soft light and he refilled the oil with every visit, keeping it glowing softly.

She softly sighed and smiled slightly when she heard the main gate open. She quickly frowned and shook her head; he was merely her only company and the loneliness sunk in easily within the dim cell. She shifted on the folded blanket and leaned against the pillow, her head against the wall.

The blademaster opened the door and stepped in, holding two canteens of water. She shifted and straightened up, glancing at the plate of cooked food perched on his elbow. He leaned down and she took the plate, softly thanking him as she turned to sit sideways, her feet dangling inches above the sand.

He sat beside her and she listened as he opened one of the canteens, faintly hearing the water slosh as he dumped some onto a rag. Frowning slightly, she jolted when the wet rag was pressed to the base of her wings. She stiffened and swallowed her bite of food, feeling him gently dab the rag along her wings.

He dampened the rag whenever it became too dry and she sighed in relief as her wings slowly began to heal. She relaxed and continued to eat, feeling the rips and tears close as they quickly healed with more water applied to them. She set the plate on the ground when she finished and allowed him to pull her into his lap, resting her head in his palm as he guided the still-full canteen to her mouth.

She eagerly drank the fresh water and slowed down when she quickly realized it was regular water. Of course he wouldn't allow her to regain her magic any quicker, what a fool she was. She slowly drank the water and glanced up at him, blinking up at the curves of the painted symbol; approximately where his eyes were.

He tilted his head and guided the water away, easily closing it with one hand. She licked her lip and curled her finger into her pants legs as he set the canteen down. This is when he would sit her up to examine her wings, letting her lean into his strong forearm.

She watched as he nudged his mask up and held it up, revealing his lips. She stared at the soft-looking patch of skin and faintly noticed him leaning closer. No, her brain told her, this wasn't the part where he kissed her. That was breaking the routine. He never broke his routine.

She stared at the mask as he neared her and felt his breath fan over her lips, the heat feeling like it would sear her skin. She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers and his chest rumbled against her as he hummed softly, guiding her into a slow kiss. Why was he breaking routine, her brain wondered.

She slowly returned the kiss and ignored her racing thoughts, letting herself relax into his arms as he encased her in them. Loosely holding onto the front of his vest, she pressed closer as their tongues danced. If it was so wrong, then why did it feel so good?


	4. Chapter 4

Alice laid awake on her 'bed', staring at the ceiling in the dimmed lighting. Only hours had passed and her thoughts lingered on that kiss. He had pulled away after a moment of sharing a deep kiss and set her down, gathering the plate and empty peels before quickly leaving. His pace had widened significantly and he merely slammed the gates close, not locking them.

However, she had no inclination to run. There was no point, she convinced herself. Surely she was underground in the Yiga Clan Hideout, surrounded by other blademasters and footsoldiers. There was no way out alive, even with her newly healed wings. She hadn't even practiced hovering in place, yet, let alone flying at high speeds out of a heavily guarded hideout.

She jolted when the light faded into nothingness and sat up, looking around. Right, she remembered, he hadn't refilled the lantern. She took a deep breath and slowly laid back, curling her fingers into her blanket.

She closed her eyes and folded her wings evenly on her skin, the small Gerudo top not interfering with her wings molding themselves onto her, resembling faintly sparkling tattoos. She took a deep breath and slowly relaxed, her breath evening out as she began to doze into a sleep.

Suddenly, a sharp laugh broke through the silence and jolted her awake. Looking around quickly, she yelped when a much smaller form than the blademasters' pinned her back down to the slab. She took a deep breath to scream and felt a sharp, curved blade press against her throat, quickly silencing any thought of screaming for help.

The sharp, almost shrill voice came from on top of her, calling out, "Come on, it's all clear. Won't hear a peep from the birdie!"

She gripped the blanket tightly at several soft 'thuds' of feet hitting the sand and felt her eyes water as she faintly counted three other footsoldiers entering her cell. The one above her leaned close and she shuddered, biting her lip. She could almost feel his grin and let out a choked noise when he dragged his tongue down her cheek.

"Oh, she's tasty," the voice stated near her ear. "Come on and have some fun, he won't be back until tomorrow!"

She yelped when the blade was removed and she was quickly thrown to the sand, four sets of hands grabbed her and pulling at her clothes. She sobbed when she was pinned to the ground naked and tried to cover herself before her hands were pinned above her head. Taking a deep breath to attempt a scream, a sudden object was shoved into her mouth as the soldier holding her hands kneeled above her chest.

She gagged at the foreign object and clenched her eyes shut, kicking out when her ankles were grabbed. She weakly screeched when the object in her mouth moved backwards before thrusting forwards. She sobbed as one settled between her forcedly-spread legs and tried in vain to close her thighs as they laughed mockingly.

Their laughter quickly stopped and a heavy body fell on top of her, knocking the one above her to shove his cock deeper into her throat. She fumbled as her gag reflex finally gave in and felt some hot liquid drop onto her face as metal swung through the air. The one on top of her was quickly removed and thrown into the other two as she scrambled to hurl into a corner, hugging herself.

She sobbed softly and the remaining two's screams were short-lived before they were permanently silenced. She hugged herself tightly and pressed her nails into her sides, still feeling their hands on her body. Too busy sobbing and expelling her stomach contents, she barely noticed when a blanket was laid over her.

She slumped forward when familiar, strong arms wrapped around her and she was easily lifted, curled into his chest. She sniffled pathetically and gripped the blanket tightly as he swiftly left the cell, kicking the bodies out of his way. She stayed still as he carried her away and shakily snuck one hand out of the blanket to grip the front of his vest.

He looked down at her and swiftly walked down a lit staircase, walking into his private quarters. He shut the door and slid the locks closed before slowing his pace to carry her over to the clean pool of water. Kneeling down, he held the blanket around her and gently eased her into the small pool.

She jolted as the cool water seeped through the blanket and fumbled to grab the front of his vest with both hands, hauling herself up. He softly grunted and grabbed her hands, forcing them to loosen before gripping her hands between his. She sniffled as she stared at his mask, a couple lanterns lighting the room in a soft glow.

He rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs and lowered her hands into the water before grabbing a small bowl nearby. She watched and sniffled softly, rubbing her eyes. She sat in the water and kept her eyes open as he poured water over her head, rinsing her off.

He leaned over to scoop her up and patted her dry with a large towel before sitting her on the bed. She watched him as he turned away and blinked when he pulled a large shirt from a basket of folded clothes. She shifted slightly and he held up the shirt, motioning for her to raise her arms.

She slowly raised her arms and he slid the shirt down her body before stepping back. She tugged it into place and glanced down at the bed she sat on. He tilted his head and started removing his vest, loosening the straps and letting it fall to the floor.

She stared at the floor as he undressed to his boxers and looked up when he began dimming the lanterns. He left one on and motioned for her to lay down, his mask still firmly covering his face. She slowly laid down and he easily nudged her closer to the wall before laying on his side, facing away from her.

She curled up on her side facing the wall and curled her fingers into the blanket after he pulled it up onto his shoulder. She took a deep breath and softly mumbled, "Thank you."

She heard the faint noise of the mask being set on the stone floor and his voice flowed out freely, "They were less than dirt."

She nodded slightly and rubbed her tired eyes, gently gripping his wrist. "Can you hold me? Please?"

He chuckled softly and rolled over, gently wrapped his arms around her and tucking her into his chest. "Sleep, you are safe, little fairy."

She smiled slightly and rested her head on the feathery pillow, easily relaxing into him. She slowly nodded off and faintly felt his arms tighten around her. He frowned and held her close, eventually sleeping his usual few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice slowly awoke and blinked her eyes open, slowly sitting up as she looked around. She slowly sat up and loosely held onto the blanket she was wrapped up in. Rubbing her eye, she faintly spotted a lantern beside the bed and picked it up along with the long match near it. Unlatching the small door on the lantern, she managed to light the match and then the lantern.

She set it down on the floor and looked around the now-lit room. It was a mostly sparse room with the bed and low table taking up most of the space. In the corner was the pool of water with familiar blanket lying beside it to dry.

Carefully sliding to the edge of the bed, she set her feet on the cool floor before tucking them back up under the blanket. She frowned and held up the lantern, looking around the room better. Small shelves were carved into the stone walls, holding various objects and some were holding perfectly-folded clothes. One long, narrow shelf was empty except for two small stands for a sword.

She took a deep breath and leaned back against the plush pillows, setting the lantern back on the floor. She rubbed her eyes and sniffled softly. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head quickly.

She loosely held onto the blanket and settled down, glancing over the red strips of fabric with a variety of symbols. Carefully tracing them with her eyes, she stared at the Yiga symbol. According to the other fairies, it was an upside down Sheikah symbol due to their betrayal after the Hylian King kicked them out.

Laying back, she closed her eyes to return to sleep. However, her mind was still racing. The light was quite comforting, but she couldn't doze off into sleep again. And so, she waited.

She jumped slightly when the door opened and sat up, gripping the blanket tightly. Looking up, she relaxed when her blademaster stepped inside the room with a plate of food. She quickly turned pink and glanced down; yes, he was her blademaster.

He walked over to the table and set the plate on it before sliding the dry blanket over in front of it. He waved his hand towards the table and pulled his sword out of it's sheath, grabbing a cloth and a bottle of oil. She straightened up when he sat on the floor near the door and stood up, tugging the large shirt down.

She padded over to the table and sat on the blanket, slowly eating. She glanced over at him and quicky looked down when he stated, "You may ask questions."

She shifted and nodded slightly. "What's your name?"

He paused in wiping off his blade for a bare moment, easily continuing the motion. "I do not have one. We abandoned our names or were never named at birth."

She blinked and tilted her head at him. "Really?" He simply nodded, dampening his cloth with oil. "How long have I been here?"

"Eighteen days have passed, this is the nineteenth night."

She took a shaky breath and nodded slightly, quickly eating. He continued silently cleaning his sword and sat crosslegged, the blade laid across his lap. He corked the oil and set it down, smoothly folding the small cloth.

She slowly finished eating and softly asked, "Could I... could I give you a name?"

He seemed to stiffen and the silence was thick enough to cut before he stated, "You may, but I will not allow it to be childish."

She smiled slightly and turned to face him. "How about... Tiyaz?"

He tilted his head and seemed to think it over before shaking his head.

"Takshi?"

He shook his head again and stood to place his sword on the stand.

"Taichi?"

He shook his head once again and knelt in front of her, taking the plate off the table.

She hummed and perked up at an idea. "Tinya! I like that name."

"I would rather be Takshi."

She giggled softly and nodded. "That's a good one. I like that one more, Tinya's more feminine and you're definitely not."

Takshi nodded and reached up to slide his mask up, leaning closer to her. He lowly mumbled, "Then that is my name. You never told me yours."

She shifted closer as his breath moved over her lips and softly mumbled, "Alice."

He caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled her into a kiss. She flushed and slowly kissed him, curling her fingers in the blanket. He hummed softly and slowly pulled away, lightly nipping her lip.

He slid his mask into place and grabbed the plate, walking out. She smiled widely and buried her face in the collar of the shirt, inhaling deeply. She bit her lip to keep from giggling and stood, gathering up the blanket to fold it up. Was it love? She highly doubted that, but she was growing fond of her blademaster, Takshi.


	6. Chapter 6

Takshi walked to the kitchen to clean off the plate and stared ahead, ignoring the lingering glances. Yes, the other blademasters knew of her. There was no reason they wouldn't. They also knew of the lowlife that attempted to harm her.

In the past, he may have been punished in some way for killing them, however, Master Kohga was no more and so he easily went unpunished. Despite being leaderless almost nothing changed. The older members took charge and everything easily fell back into order. Suprisingly with an official council, things were done more efficiently.

Takshi himself was one of the younger blademasters but was a prodigy. He was taken as a child orphan, so he had little to no memories of a life before the Yiga. He had little to no care for discovering his past nor did he wish to. True orphans were rarely found in the current age, an orphan like him was purposefully abandoned.

He finished cleaning off the plate and glanced over when a slightly smaller blademaster neared him. "Do you need something?"

The other crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the wooden counter. "How much longer are you going to keep your pet?"

Takshi shrugged and straightened up, drying his hands with a rag. "Until I decide to let her go. No one will come for her and if they do, I will end them."

The other snorted a short laugh. "You cannot fight an army on your own. A fairy girl is surely worth at least a small army."

Takshi crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, not her. She has not been properly cared for."

"And she is here? You've sliced her, she's almost been raped, and now you've kept her locked up in a cell or in your room."

Takshi frowned under his mask, his shoulders tightening. "Then let us have a feast. I will bring her and allow her to meet others. Perhaps she will make a friend."

The other deeply sighed and stepped forward, patting his shoulder. "I will mention it to the elders. I don't know what you are hoping will happen, but it will be best to keep her close."

Takshi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I will not allow her to be harmed again."

Takshi smoothly turned on his heel and walked out, walking back to his room where Alice awaited him. Yes, he did want her for himself. He also wanted her to be happy. She obviously felt safer in his arms and even returned his affections. He wasn't content with leaving things up to fate, but perhaps there was a chance she could be happy and still be with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice carefully folded up the blanket on the floor and looked around before setting it at the foot of the bed. Twisting her fingers in the oversized shirt she wore, she sat on the bed. She tugged the blanket and pillow back into their proper spots and smiled slightly, loosely setting the blanket over her lap at the persistent chill in the air. Definitely underground.

She licked her lips and glanced around the room before laying back, tugging the blanket over her fully. Shifting closer to the wall, she curled up on her side facing the rest of the room. She rested her head on the pillow and glanced up when Takshi walked in.

He glanced over at her and nodded to himself before undressing, putting everything in it's proper place on the shelves. She shifted when he reached to remove his mask and glanced down. She watched as the lanterns were dimmed except one and heard the mask get set on a shelf.

He laid down beside her and turned on his side, facing her. "You may look at me, Alice."

She shifted slightly and glanced up at him. She blinked and straightened up some, taking in his features. Dark skin, plush lips, and bright brown eyes were the first things she noticed. He had a faded scar tracing down his right temple under his jaw, fading into his neck.

She reached up and slowly traced over the scar, following it down with her fingertip. His cheek twitched as her fingertip brushed over it and she smiled slightly. He caught her hand in his and guided it to his chest, over several more scars.

She looked over them and he mumbled, "Training scars. Scars on the back are a sign of weakness and cowardice."

She narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head back, leaning up until she was almost nose-to-nose with them. "Then, what was that slice for across my own back?"

He lightly smirked. "You tried to run away, I consider that cowardice. Even so, what I did was nothing compared to what the others would've done."

She rolled her eyes and settled down, loosely holding his hand. "Of course. Now, sleep. I'm tired. Even though I do absolutely nothing."

He hummed and relaxed, tugging the blanket back into place, "I think it's been long enough for you to leave the room. So long as you stay by my side."

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Of course."

He tucked her close and smiled inwardly, gently combing his fingers through her hair. She yawned widely and rested her head on his chest, relaxing into him. He held her waist as she dozed off and tucked his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. How sweet, he silently noted.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice slowly awoke to a comfortable warmth surrounding her, two warm, thick ropes surrounding her waist. She nuzzled the plush pillow under her and felt her wings twitching under her shirt. She hummed softly and guided her wings to fold down, resting against her back.

She blinked when her pillow moved on its' own and rubbed her eye, looking up, She turned pink at Takshi's smirk and sat up, squeaking when she tumbled onto the bed as he sat up. He chuckled softly and sat up, patting her head.

She peeked up as he stretched out his arms and turned pink, watching as his back muscles flexed. "She softly mumbled, "Good morning."

He scratched his thick hair and yawned, nodding slightly. "Good morning. Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

She blinked and nodded, sitting up "I would like to. I have nothing to wear, though."

He patted her head and stood up, grabbing a pair of pants. He tugged them on and grabbed a plain red vest with some boxers. She slid to sit on the edge of the bed and smiled slightly. He gave her a brief smile and set the clothes beside her before pulling on a short-sleeved shirt.

He grabbed a hair tie and stepped out the room, closing the door behind himself. She blinked and looked over the clothes before slowly sliding the overly large shirt off. She slipped on the vest and buttoned it before pulling on the boxers, smiling slightly at the soft cotton.

She carefully slid her wings through the openings of the large vest and smiled as they straightened out, slowly stretching them. She smiled softly and slowly began to flutter them, smiling widely when she hovered an inch off the ground. She twirled around in a small circle and landed on her feet, resting her wings.

She smiled and opened the door, peeking out. Takshi stood, leaning against the wall and his hair tied up into a loose ponytail. She smiled slightly and mumbled, "Hi."

He straightened up and nodded. "Follow me, then."

She nodded and padded after him, following him up the stone steps. He took the steps slower than normal, letting her keep up with him. She looked around curiously and loosely grabbed hold of his hand when a few much smaller members walked by.

He squeezed her hand as they walked into an open area and mumbled, "They know not to touch you. Even so, they are no threat as they tend to the gardens."

She blinked and looked up at him. "You have gardens?"

He lightly smirked, glancing down at her. "How do you suppose we have so many bananas?

She turned pink and glanced way. "I wasn't sure. The rumors claim that the Yiga simply steal what they need or their leader uses magic to summon a large amount bananas at once."

He blinked at her and chuckled, leading her to the large dining room. "That's simply silly. We actually make most of what we need and while our leader was the most knowledgeable about magic, he did not summon bananas. We all know some magic, however we cannot conjure food out of thin air."

She crossed her arms and her cheeks flushed, her stomach audibly growling when she smelled the food. He chuckled and led her to a table. She looked around curiously and shifted closer, loosely grabbing his arm.

The tables were all low, with either legless chairs or plush cushions to sit on. Most of the clan members were dressed very casually and some were wearing clothing outside of what the Yiga members wore. Some were lounging across several cushions or leaning into each other, chatting quietly while they ate.

She shifted as some stared at her and tightened her grip on his arm as some stared intently, taking in her appearance. He stopped at a table and patted her hand, guiding her to sit. She glanced at him and her wings fluttered slightly, her fingers twisting.

He kneeled down and mumbled, "No one will harm you. Stay here and I will return shortly."

She nodded and smiled when he patted her head as he straightened up, walking off. She turned to face the table and sat cross-legged, glancing down. She glanced over the wood and traced a few markings. There were a few knife marks and carvings, a few words she didn't understand, and the Yiga symbol here and there.

She frowned slightly and jolted when someone tapped her shoulder, quickly turning. She blinked at the man standing before her and shifted slightly. He wore simple clothing and was somewhat muscular with some scruff tracing along his jaw and upper lip. His hair was long and tied back, thick dreads hanging down his back.

She glanced at him and asked, "May I help you?"

He blinked and scratched his neck before holding out his hands, signing, "I wanted to see you closer."

She smiled and nodded, signing, "I take it you're not a fighter."

He perked up and sat beside her, shaking his head. "I'm learning to be a healer and take care of the herbs."

She nodded slowly and slowly signed, "My name is Alice, I'm just a fairy."

He shook his head again and quickly signed, "I have seen the Great Fairies and the orb fairies, you are different."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you. How did you meet the Great Fairies?"

He smiled widely and she faintly noticed the crow's feet crinkling the corners of his eyes. "I spent time travelling, learning from others and discovering how to make potions and elixirs. On one of my journeys, I found a very large flower with the orb fairies nearby. On closer inspection, a voice spoke from the flower asking for money. I had little, so I offered some potions instead. A large hand took them and the flower opened, revealing a large woman. I believe her name was Tera."

She perked up and nodded. "I know Tera, she lives in the Gerudo Desert."

He nodded rapidly. "Near the Dragon's Exile and in the Leviathan's skeleton. She was quite lovely and allowed me to gather some orb fairies and some water from the fountain."

Her wings fluttered at the mention of water and she slowly signed, "Do you still have some?"

He nodded, signing, "I do. It heals minor wounds quite quickly and replenishes thirst with mere drops. It is quite useful."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "It is very useful."

He nodded and looked up when Takshi sat across from her, nodding to the other man. Takshi slid a plate over to her and stated, "Continue your conversation. I expect you to have friends."

She smiled slightly and nodded, taking a bite to eat. The man smiled politely and signed, "I can speak with you later, Alice."

She nodded and signed, "Talk with you then."

He nodded and stood up, walking away. She smiled slightly and Takshi continued to eat, glancing around occasionally. She slowly ate and smiled, resting her chin in her hand. He glanced at her and frowned, lightly smacking her elbow on the table with his chopstick.

She squeaked and jolted, giving him a look. He pointed and stated, "We use proper etiquette here and so will you."

She softly huffed and grumbled softly, focusing on her food. 'Proper etiquette,' she silently mocked, 'sure used a lot of proper etiquette kidnapping me.'


	9. Chapter 9

Alice walked looked over the banana trees and smiled widely, hovering an inch off the ground. "They're really flourishing. How do you water them?"

Takshi stood beside her and watched as she circled the trees. "We have a group that is in charge of gathering ice and snow of the surrounding mountains. Zikto or Nulah could explain it further."

She nodded and wandered towards the fenced area, smiling at the small herd of sheep. "Who's Nulah?"

He walked beside her, looking down as she reached over the fence to pet a fluffy sheep. "She is one of the livestock caretakers. She should actually be preparing to shear the sheep."

She smiled and straightened up, wiping her hand on her vest. "Really?"

He nodded and placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her to the shed. "Nulah!"

A young woman appeared and Alice landed, blinking in surprise. The woman had random white splotches on her skin, clashing against her golden brown skin. Small white spots dotted along her hairline before disappearing under her headscarf. "Oh! Do you need something? You brought a friend!"

Takshi nodded and sat on a barrel. "This is Alice, Alice this is Nulah."

Nulah smiled and lightly bowed her head. Alice blinked and quickly copied the motion, smiling slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Nulah. Takshi told me you were about to shear the sheep?"

Nulah nodded. "I was, his timing is as impeccable as ever. Would you like to join me?"

Alice smiled widely. "I'd love to, is there anything you need help with?"

Nulah smiled and walked back, grabbing an apron full of tools off a table to tie on. "Not really. Have you ever done this?"

Alice shook her head and looked around at the tool-lined shed. "No, but I've seen others do it."

Nulah nodded and walked to the sheep pen. "It's not hard. I'll show you how."

Alice nodded and followed her, grabbing a stool as Nulah did. Nulah opened the gate and set her stool down, reaching down into a pocket to toss out some feed. The sheep shuffled over to eat at the feed and Alice sat across from Nulah, leaving space between them. Nulah tugged out a folded bag and grabbed one sheep by its' fluff, guiding it over and offering some feed.

As the sheep began to eat the small pile of feed, Nulah grabbed a tuft of fluff and cut it off with the thick scissors. "Just like this, it doesn't bother them. Be careful not to cut their skin, though. Don't cut towards their skin, pull some of the fleece out to straighten it some and then cut it."

Alice nodded and imitated the motion, carefully cutting the fleece off. She held onto the tuft and smiled widely, setting it in the empty sack. She continued cutting the fleece off and smiled as they slowly sheared the sheep, filling up several bags.

The two chatted through the process about taking care of animals. Alice quickly learned that Nulah's family were always fond of taking are of livestock and quite good at it. Nulah's great great grandparents raised livestock for the royal family and worked closely with the seamstresses.

Once the seamstresses were mentioned, Alice asked, "Where could I meet one? I'd rather not have to wear Takshi's clothing all the time."

Nulah straightened up and slid her scissors back into their pocket. "Kadri's my partner, they'll take care of your clothing problem. Your blademaster, Takshi, right? He can take you to them."

Alice smiled and grabbed a filled bag, carefully dragging it out the pen as Takshi opened the gate for them. "Thank you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking me to them. I also wanted to visit Zikto and see what kind of potions he makes."

Nulah nodded and carried a bag out. "You might be able to help him. You fairies are supposed to be good with that magic stuff."

Alice nodded and straightened up, cracking her back. "Yeah, we are. The Great Fairies are the best at enchanting armor and not too good at anything else. We can all heal others and ourselves though. I can use the most variety of magic, though."

Nulah nodded and set her bag on down the shack. "That's neat. Well, thanks for the help. Have fun exploring."

Alice smiled and waved slightly, walking over to Takshi. "See you around, Nulah."

Nulah waved back and Takshi pressed his hand to Alice's lower back, guiding her to continue walking. "You had fun."

Alice smiled to herself and nodded. Yes, she did have fun helping Nulah and she was having fun learning about the Yiga but she also didn't want to stay forever. Yes, Takshi was becoming more tolerable and she was slowly gathering her magic back. But, she didn't really want to stay with the Yiga. She was a fairy, not a Yiga. And she never would be Yiga.


	10. Chapter 10

Takshi led Alice back inside and glanced down as she fluttered up. "Who would you like to see first? Zikto or Kadri?"

She smiled and hovered beside him, letting him guide her along with his hand on her lower back. "Kadri, hopefully they can just find some clothes more fitted for me. Me and Zikto are probably going to have a long conversation."

He nodded and gently pushed her along. "How do you know Sheikah hand signs? It's not very common."

She hummed and looped her fingers together. "The other fairies taught me. I'm not really that old, but they taught me everything they could before they sent me off. See, I was meant to blend in with the Hylians and strengthen the bond between us and them. That's why I look more like a Hylian than a regular fairy. Even the Great Fairies don't have legs and can't leave their fountains."

He nodded along, easily absorbing the information. "I presumed the fairies were always close with the Hylians."

She nodded and glanced down. "In the old days, there was always a fairy that travelled with the Hylian Hero. They always healed the hero in times of need and supported him in his travels. It became tradition and a sort of tradition to be the one that'd help him. The Great Fairies of Old were also there to help the hero."

He hummed and stated, "Time passed and as Ganon took longer to reincarnate, the hero was no longer needed. With no need for the fairies, the reationship weakened."

She smiled and looked up at him as they travelled up stairs. "Yeah, you're right. The Great Fairies sensed an evil was brewing and spent two decades creating me and feeding me knowledge before sending me out to meet with the Hylian royalty. They were still wary of me for quite a while so I decided to travel on my own and meet with the others."

He nodded. "I take it you were visiting the little Gerudo chief before you went to go to the Fairy Fountain to regenerate?"

She nodded and lightly nudged his side with her elbow. "You're pretty perceptive and smart. Figured you'd be all muscle and no brains."

He lightly smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a Blademaster, we have to be both smart and strong. Since our master has been defeated, the elder Blademasters took charge and things returned to normal. We are, of course, still hunting for the hero but he remains elusive.'

She glanced up and crossed her arms. "I still aim to help the Hylians and the hero. He has no support except from ghosts."

He frowned and glanced at her. "If you want to help Hylian so much, I suggest you turn to the Sheikah and us Yiga. We were once close allies with the Hylian Royalty and they banished us after we built their technology to defend them. We were banned from using any of our own technology."

She shifted and hovered away from him, stopping as he did at the top of the stairs. "You Yiga became enemies of your own Sheikah family and swore to help Ganon destroy the world. I cannot help that, Takshi."

He narrowed his eyes and stepped towards her. "You will watch your tongue, little fairy. The Yiga did not want to become mere farmers, letting our technology fade into history and rot. We will not stand by and watch as our traditions turn into legend. I do not care for you fairies but I have grown fond of you and I will not let you help the hero. You will do well to remember that, little fairy."

She glared up at him and crossed her arms tighter, looking away as her eyes watered. She would never help them, especially him. No matter how softly he held her or kept her warm at night.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice stared at Takshi's back a he continued walking up the stairs and rubbed her arm, floating slowly behind him. He glanced back at her every so often and she would glance down, watching her feet. He led her past several floors and eventually stopped, turning to walk down a hallway.

She glanced up and trailed after him, looking around curiously. Instead of wooden doors, there were thick curtains with intricate designs. Some were tied open, revealing the rooms. They were surprisingly brightly lit, with windows carved out and allowing plentiful light to fall into the hallway.

A few of the open rooms were wall to wall with books, shelves carved into the rock to hold them all. Some held a variety of tools and one was lined with weapons, two grinding wheels in the center of the room. One room simply had worn-looking stretches of carpet lining it with musical instruments propped up along the walls or in shelves.

She tilted her head curiously and followed Takshi to the end of the hall, where he slid open a curtain. "Kadri, I require you."

Alice peeked in curiously and blinked at the thick, curly fluff of hair. The person straightened up and smiled brightly, their white teeth clashing against their dark brown skin. "HI! You're the fairy girl! Oh, wow, your wings are so pretty. May I touch them?"

Alice softly squeaked when Takshi lightly pushed her into the room and Kadri stood up, circling her. "I would rather you not touch them, please."

Kadri nodded and grabbed a marked piece of rope. "Alright, well I need your measurements so I can make you proper clothing. Arms up, please."

Alice held up her arms and glanced over Kadri curiously. They were surprisingly tall, possibly near Takshi's height but with a much thinner and lankier build. A feather pen was tucked behind their ear and they wore a long apron with pockets covering most of the front, filled with a variety of items.

Alice tilted her head as Kadri mumbled softly, pulling away to grab a clean piece of parchment at a desk. They looked around and reached up to scratch their head, blinking when they felt the feather pen before pulling it out, dipping it in the oil well. They started writing and moved back and forth, taking measurements and writing them out.

Kadri blinked as they measured down her back and said, "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Kadri, it's nice to meet you."

Alice giggled softly and smiled. "It's okay, my name's Alice. I met Nulah earlier, she's your girlfriend right?"

Kadri nodded and smiled softly, glancing down."Yes, she is. I apologize for being so... everywhere as she puts it."

Alice smiled and shook her head. "It's okay really, no need to apologize. May I look around?"

Kadri nodded and turned back to their desk, pulling out a few more blank pieces of parchment. "Oh, yes, of course. The connected room has all of my fabrics and dyes, you may look through them. Be careful with the dyes though."

Alice nodded and walked through the open doorway to the connecting room. She looked around curiously and looked over some lengths of fabric, running her fingers over the soft fleece.

She smiled slightly and looked over the large glass jars of dye. Most of jars were filled with dark red or black dye, however there were many more with blue, green, pink, even white and purples amongst many other colors. She slowly fluttered to hover higher and looked over the top shelves, seeing bundles of dried flowers and fruit peels gathered in them.

She tilted her head and fluttered out. "Does Zitko work in this area? I wanted to visit him."

Takshi nodded and stood up. "Yes, I'll lead you to him. Kadri, I presume you no long need her."

Kadri nodded and waved their hand. "I'm finished, nice to meet you Alice."

Alice smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

Alice waved slightly and fluttered out, following Takshi to another room on the floor. He slid the curtain open and peered in before nudging her inside. She glanced up at him and stepped inside, looking around the area.

Unlike Kadri's eclectic room, this one was much more organized and larger. The walls were lined with various jars of liquids and plants, some even looked like they had animals parts in them. A large table took up the center of the room, with a variety of different sized jars, each filled with a different colored liquid.

She smiled slightly and looked over them as Zitko stepped into the room, wiping his hands on a cloth. She looked up and smiled widely. He smiled at her and signed, "Hello! How are you?"

She watched his hands carefully and signed, "I'm good, meeting new people."

He nodded and slid a stool out from under the table, sitting down. "Who have you met so far?"

She smiled politely when he slid another stool out and sat down. "Nulah and Kadri. I'm sure there's plenty others for me to still meet."

He smiled and nodded, grabbing a few jars of ingredients. "There are many others. Would you like to help me?"

She nodded and looked over the jars. "What are you making?"

He simply shrugged and pointed to the mortar. "I am not sure. Maybe something new."

She smiled and nodded, saying, "Well, let's make something."


End file.
